OS Coup de poker
by Drinou
Summary: OS Pour le concours d'Allocop'. Une soirée poker entre amis, deux joueurs qui n'ont qu'une envie, gagner, et qui se lance dans une lutte où tout est permis. Comment la bataille se terminera ? All Human, lemon.


**Edward & Bella, une rencontre, une nuit – OS concours**

**Titre: **Coup de Poker

**Auteur(s): **Motsamots (Val), Drinou (Dri.), Eiphose (So.)

**Bêta : **aucune

**Disclaimer : **Bien sûr les personnages originaux appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, nous ne faisons que jouer avec eux !!!!

**Vous voulez lire les autres OS du concours, visitez cette page :**

http : // www . fanfiction . net /community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit /74561/

* * *

Alors voilà, un soir Dri. nous a dit « pourquoi on essaye pas d'en faire un à nous 3 ? » _[Dri : J'ai dit ça moi ?]_ Et là moi j'ai répondu banco, ça va être top et surtout nos 6 mains ensemble ben le lemon va être hot._ [Dri : Rhooo je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fait dire ça !!! Non pas du tout alors :P] [Val : comment s'afficher comme auteurs de lemons ! N'est-ce pas Dri ?]_ ._ [Dri : Oh ça va hein… pffff !][So. : je vois pas pourquoi vous dites ça, du tout !!!]_

Bon c'était pas gagné parce qu'on ne travaille pas du tout de la même façon, autant Dri. et moi, on a l'habitude d'écrire ensemble _[Dri : Vive l'OL au passage ;) La fille qui fait sa pub !], _autant la miss Val écrit en… comment pourrais-je décrire ça, euhhhhh en morceaux !!!! LOL _[Dri : En patchwork So ! La miss elle fait plein de bout et après elle recolle tout. Val si c'était un secret et bien là c'est loupé ! MDRRR] [Val : no comment! :-p]_

Mais entre reines de cap ou pas cap _[Dri : De toute manière faut pas chercher, on est toujours cap !][So. : Oh oui et le pire ben c'est que c'était pas celui là de cap LOL]_, ben on a relevé la mission. Et alors là vraiment ben c'était trop bien. N'est-ce pas les filles ? _[Dri : En tout cas, c'était un pur délire à écrire !!!][Val : très dangereux (surtout au taf) mais très fun !]_

C'était du genre un cadavre exquis à celle qui laisserait un bon cliffangher à la fin de sa partie pour la suivante. Qui en a laissé plus ? hein hein !!!! _[Dri : Je crois que c'est toi So ;)][Val : côté cliffhanger on peut dire que j'ai été largement servie !! Merci So' !]_ _[So. : Euh… mais de rien choupette !!!] _En tout cas moi je me suis éclatée à l'écrire avec vous les filles !!!! _[Dri : Moi aussi et je vous adore les poulettes !!!][Val : love you girls !] _Moi aussi ze vous zaime !!!!

Bon et en plus, je vous raconte pas les coups de chaleur qu'on s'est pris _[Dri : On a plus de glaçon, congelo pété, clim hs… bref il a fait chaud chez nous !]_. Y a eu des Ernest de mort moi je vous le dit pendant l'écriture de cet OS. _[Dri : R.I.P Ernest !]_ Et pas mal d'autres anecdotes aussi, du genre Val qui retourne à l'âge de pierre et dont on n'a pas de nouvelles pendant 2 jours _[Dri : Ah ! Cromi… Il nous aura bien embêté celui là. ]_, Dri. et moi qui lançons un défi à Val « écrire un morceau assez chaud à son taff !!! » _[Dri : Hey !!! Je proteste, moi aussi j'ai écrit un bout de lemon au taf ! Pffffff ]_ et la miss bien sûr à relever le défi. _[Dri : Quand je vous dis qu'on est toujours cap nous ;)]_

Enfin, on a pris un plaisir immense à l'écrire et on espère que vous prendrez le même plaisir que nous à nous lire. _[Dri : Croisons les doigts !]_

Allez je me tais _[Dri : Oui, shuuuuttt !] _et vous laisse en profiter au maximum. _[Dri : Bonne lecture !!!][Val : Bonne lecture Bis !]_

* * *

**Coup de poker**

**POV Edward**

Nous étions tous assis autour de la petite table ronde installée au milieu du sous-sol pour l'occasion. Cela était devenu une espèce de tradition chez les Cullen. Tous les derniers vendredi du mois nous organisions une soirée poker / pizza en famille.

Tout était fin prêt, il ne manquait plus que l'invitée surprise. En effet Alice avait conviée une de ses amies de fac à se joindre à nous. Je n'étais pas très chaud à l'idée de voir une inconnue s'immiscer dans notre petite tradition familiale, mais voyons le bon côté des choses, cela me permettrait de plumer quelqu'un d'autre que mon frère, ma sœur et leurs conjoints.

La porte claqua et je sus que mon lutin venait d'arriver en compagnie de son amie. Elle la franchit avec sur ses pas la plus jolie des filles qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Même à la lumière tamisée, je pouvais voir que cette femme était une déesse. Jasper, le copain de ma sœur, Emmett et sa compagne Rosalie se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les nouvelles venues.

- Bella, je te présente Emmett, Rose et Edward. Tu connais déjà Jazz. Je vous présente Bella, une amie.

- Enchantée, répondit la magnifique créature.

J'attrapais la main qu'elle me tendit alors que je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de ses pupilles chocolat. Une légère rougeur vint tinter ses joues mais elle soutint mon regard sans sourciller. Nos deux peaux rentrèrent en contact dans un effleurement électrique. Je voulais jouir le plus longtemps possible de cette sensation, goûter à la douceur de sa paume, à la délicatesse de ses doigts posés sur moi. Mon pouce glissa délicatement le long de sa main quand elle la retira. Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais le temps s'était suspendu. J'aurai pu jurer avoir oublié de respirer pendant tout ce moment. En reprenant une profonde inspiration, je fus frappé de plein fouet par son odeur, une délicieuse fragrance que j'aurai voulu cueillir directement sur son corps. Mais pour le moment, nous n'étions pas seuls et Alice me sortit de ma rêverie.

- Allez, tous en place. Que cette soirée commence ! lança-t-elle en tapant frénétiquement des mains.

**POV Bella**

La voix d'Alice me ramena à la réalité. J'eue l'impression un instant que le reste du monde avait disparu lorsque nos mains s'étaient touchées mais ce n'était qu'illusion. Je jetai un bref coup d'œil autour de moi et vis les autres s'installer autour de la table. Je m'assis à la place restante, directement en face à l'apollon qui venait, en une fraction de seconde, de devenir mon fantasme vivant. J'aurai, à cet instant, vendu mon âme au diable sans condition pour pouvoir me retrouver seul à seul avec lui et gouter à ses lèvres charnues . Mon regard croisa l'émeraude de ses yeux et mon cœur s'emballa. La soirée promettait d'être longue.

Mon Adonis distribua les jetons et en attrapant les miens, je frôlai sa main. Gênée, je la retirai et senti mes joues devenir aussi rouges qu'ils leur étaient possible. Je pus voir un, merveilleux sourire en coin se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Mon cœur s'accéléra.

- Allo la Lune ici la Terre. Alice appelle Isabella !!!!

Mon amie me sortit de mes pensées quelques peu inavouables et je sentis le regard amusé de tous sur moi. Moi qui avais horreur d'être le centre d'attention, j'allais devoir prendre sur moi, si je ne voulais pas devenir le point de mire de la soirée. Quoi que devenir celui d'Edward ne m'aurait pas dérangé du tout.

- Bella je t'ai posé une question, alors oui ou non ?

- Euh je ne sais pas. Tu pourrais me la reposer ?

- Et voilà vous voyez je vous avais pas menti, miss Bella toujours dans son monde. Je te demandai si tu étais d'accord qu'à la place d'un poker normal on corse un peu plus le jeu et qu'on fasse un strip-poker.

Un strip-poker !!! Hummmm voir mon Apollon dans la tenue d'Adam, pourquoi pas. Après tout sur le campus n'était-je pas la reine des soirées poker. Je ne perdais jamais, alors ce n'était pas ce soir que ça allait commencer.

- Je suis partante au plus haut point Alice, dis-je en défiant Edward du regard.

Je rassemblais mes jetons, tout en essayant de me concentrer pour la partie à venir. J'attrapais les cartes tout en faisant un rapide tour de table. L'endroit dans lequel nous nous trouvions était parfait. Il s'agissait d'une salle en sous-sol, entièrement aménagée dans un style loft new-yorkais avec cette fameuse table de poker au milieu, des banquettes en cuir noir dans un coin et une magnifique table de billard.

J'avais rencontrée Alice en début d'année. En fait pour être précise j'avais renversé mon café sur l'une de ses magnifiques robes alors que je sortais précipitamment d'un amphi. J'avais bien cru qu'elle allait m'arracher la tête mais lorsque je suis arrivée le lendemain avec un magnifique sac en cuir vintage récupéré lors d'un voyage à Paris, elle m'avait serrée dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux. Depuis, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble, entre révisions et shopping. A part son petit ami Jasper, je ne connaissais pas mes autres adversaires. Le grand baraqué, Emmett, d'après ce que j'avais pu comprendre, ne serait pas trop difficile à battre. On lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Quant à sa copine, même s'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences**,** elle ne devrait pas être un problème. Je focalisais à nouveau mon attention sur Edward. Non seulement il était particulièrement séduisant mais je savais qu'il pourrait être un adversaire à la hauteur. Alice m'avait fait venir dans ce but, faire mordre la poussière à son frère pour une fois.

- Bon alors, voyons un peu les règles, chanta Alice. Je vous propose une mise de 100 $ chacun, et vu que nous jouons au strip poker, que dites vous de partir sur cinq vêtements ? Ca nous fait chaussettes, pantalon, pull, t-shirt et slip où enfin quoi qu'il **y **ait sous vos pantalons.

**POV Edward**

J'écoutai ma sœur énumérer les règles sans pouvoir décrocher mon regard du visage angélique de ma nouvelle adversaire. Strip Poker. Cela promettait une soirée très très intéressante. Cependant j'avais beau espérer pourvoir la battre facilement et ainsi la voir nue au plus vite, j'étais presque certain qu'elle me donnerait du fil à retordre.

- Hey, c'est pas équitable ça ! s'exclama Emmett me ramenant dans la conversation

- Pourquoi ça ? demanda ma sœur.

- Vous portez des soutiens-gorge vous, ça fait un vêtement de plus alors soit vous les ôtez tout de suite, soit on rajoute autre chose pour nous !

- Ca va pleure pas, ricana Rosalie à côté de lui. On va les enlever dès le départ, comme ça tu n'arriveras plus à te concentrer et on gagnera plus facilement. Pas vrai les filles ?

Diabolique ! Elles étaient tout simplement diaboliques. Alice et Rose ôtèrent discrètement leur sous-vêtement mais Bella n'amorça aucun mouvement alors que ses joues prenaient une jolie couleur rosée.

- Bella ne triche pas. Exit ton soutif et plus vite que ça ! s'exclama Emmett.

Rosalie lui donna un coup de coude alors que Bella rougissait de plus belle.

- Euh… C'est-à-dire que je n'en porte pas en fait, avoua-t-elle.

_Intéressant. Très très intéressant !_

- Bella, je ne te savais pas si dévergondée, répliqua ma sœur.

- Euh… c'est-à-dire qu'à chaque fois que je joue au strip poker, c'est toujours pareil avec les mecs, alors j'ai décidé que quand j'allais à une soirée poker out le soutif maintenant. Puisque de toute façon ça finit souvent en strip.

Wow, elle avait dit ça en me regardant dans les yeux et sa voix n'avait pas tressailli une seule seconde. Elle m'en avait presque fait rougir.

- Jazz tu fais le dealer pour la première partie. Allez c'est parti, que le meilleur gagne !

Ma sœur était toute excitée, elle sautait presque partout. Pendant que Jasper distribuait les premières cartes, Bella me fixa dans les yeux, je vis un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres et un haussement de sourcil. Elle me souhaitait ironiquement bonne chance silencieusement.

_Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir ma belle. _

Je ne pus m'empêcher de regarder son haut et vit ses seins pointer à travers sa chemise. J'avais hâte d'être avancé dans le jeu.

Au premier tour de table, la déesse devant moi lança le jeu, puisqu'elle misait déjà plus que les autres. Emmett, Jazz et moi suivirent tandis que les filles se couchaient. Jasper distribua alors le flop. Je la regardai discrètement et pu la voir se passer sensuellement la langue sur les lèvres. Pfffff elle me donnait chaud.

**POV Bella**

Tout en analysant les mimiques de mes adversaires, j'essayai de brouiller les pistes de mon principal rival. La partie commençait bien pour moi et le premier tour s'annonçait prometteur. J'avais une paire de dame en main et avec le flop, j'en arrivai à un brelan. Il ne m'en fallait pas moins pour miser haut et observer les réactions autours de moi.

Je croisais le regard d'Edward lors de mon tour de table et y restais ancré, comme hypnotisée par ces deux émeraudes incandescentes qui me fixaient en retour. Un magnifique sourire en coin se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il relançait à son tour et je crus bien défaillir au clin d'œil joueur qu'il me lança.

_Rira bien qui rira le dernier !_

Je lui offris mon plus beau sourire et relançais à mon tour. Objectif premier, éliminer les cibles faciles, pour pouvoir ensuite entrer dans le vif du sujet et faire mordre la poussière à ce bel apollon. Tous les coups seront permis pour le voir dans le plus simple appareil. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me mordre la lèvre en l'imaginant ainsi totalement dévêtu.

L'image de son corps athlétique nu contre moi, me fit ressentir des papillons dans mon bas ventre. _Sensation merveilleuse_. Je sentis alors mes joues s'incendier et essayai de reprendre mon calme. Heureusement c'était à Emmett de parler et ce qui sortit de sa bouche me fit perdre le fil de mes pensées.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa, la tension sexuelle présente entre Edward et moi diminua légèrement. Cette première partie vit Edward gagner. Bien sûr, la suffisance le rattrapa et il me jeta un regard de feu. Son sourire en coin se fit discret, mais me perturba suffisamment pour sentir mon intimité s'humidifier. Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que malgré mon brelan, je l'avais laissé gagner la partie pour le mettre en confiance. Et il ne faisait aucun doute que lui finirai nu avant moi.

_Mon dieu, je le veux !_

Edward se leva et nous demanda si nous voulions boire quelque chose. Emmett et Jazz voulait une bière, les filles avaient souhaité un mojito, je les suivais dans leur choix. Alice le suivit dans la cuisine pour les préparer. Pendant ce temps, nous les attendions en discutant de tout et de rien. L'atmosphère de la soirée était très sympa.

Puis je le vis revenir vers moi avec mon verre. Il se pencha par-dessus mon épaule pour le poser à côté de moi. Je sentis son souffle chaud sur mon oreille. Son torse se colla à mon dos.

- Un strip-poker, du rhum, une magnifique femme comme adversaire, je sens que la soirée va être dure.

Sa voix rauque, sa phrase à double sens, il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour laisser s'échapper un petit gémissement de mes lèvres.

Je le regardais droit dans les yeux avant de murmurer d'une voix troublée

- Oui, très dure.

**POV Edward**

Son gémissement et sa réponse causèrent une véritable décharge en moi. En même temps, je l'avais bien cherché. Je me rassis donc rapidement, pour éviter toute situation gênante. Alors que j'essayais de me concentrer sur la main que Jasper venait de distribuer, je la vis attraper un morceau de citron qu'elle dégusta consciencieusement, tout en croisant mon regard de temps à autre. Elle me provoquait sciemment, me rendant la monnaie de ma pièce. J'avalais une gorgée de bière en espérant que le liquide froid ralentisse momentanément la pression que je sentais grandir en moi. Je n'avais qu'une envie, balayer la table d'un revers de main et lui faire l'amour ici et maintenant. J'avais du mal à me concentrer, même si je savais pertinemment qu'éliminer le reste de l'assemblée était le meilleur moyen de me retrouver seul avec elle. Parce que c'était la seule chose qui comptait à présent : la posséder.

Aidé de ma bière, bien trop rapidement vide à mon gout, je me relançais dans la partie, soutenant les regards joueurs de Bella, ignorant les gestes quelques peu explicites qu'elle m'adressait par moment. Je ne me laissais plus distraire de mon but : les éliminer un à un pour me retrouver seul à seul avec elle au plus vite.

Comme un accord silencieux entre nous, Bella m'aida dans ma tâche.

Après plus de deux heures de jeu intensif, le constat m'était plutôt favorable. Emmett était déjà en caleçon, Rose et Alice en t-shirt et sous-vêtement. Jasper quant à lui, me donnait un peu plus de difficulté et n'avait perdu pour l'instant que ses chaussettes.

Seul Bella et moi étions pour l'instant sortis indemnes de ce combat, même si je pouvais constater qu'elle avait une légère avance sur moi au vue du nombre de jetons étalés devant elle.

Je connaissais parfaitement bien Rosalie et encore mieux Emmett, le plus simple à manipuler. Il la regardait avidement sa compagne et je ne fus pas étonné de les voir se lever hâtivement alors que Rosalie portait encore ses sous-vêtements pour disparaître à l'étage.

Je croisais les yeux de Bella, le décompte était en marche. Elle jouait suggestivement avec la paille de son mojito, tout en faisant mine de m'ignorer, mais je savais bien que son sourire m'était destiné. Elle ne perdait rien pour attendre. En guise de réponse je redessinais le contour des jetons du bout des doigts. Elle suivit du coin de l'œil les arabesques tracées par mes doigts et j'aurai pu jurer que son souffle s'était légèrement accéléré. Réduits à quatre, nous concentrions nos efforts sur Jasper, le plus habillé de nos victimes. Ses vêtements ne résistèrent pas longtemps à l'assaut de notre tactique commune. Il fit glisser sa chemise sous le regard brûlant d'Alice. L'air était saturé de tension sexuelle.

**POV Bella**

Le départ de Rosalie et Emmett avait réduit la distance entre nous. Pour pimenter les choses qui semblaient être un peu trop simple, je fis glisser l'un de mes escarpins et remontais mon pied le long de la jambe d'Edward alors qu'il retournait ses cartes. Il ne peut retenir un léger mouvement.

- Tout va bien Edward ? demanda Alice

- Un mauvais jeu peut-être, répliquai-je innocemment

Ses lèvres s'étirent doucement, alors que ses yeux étaient plus sombres que jamais.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, j'espère bien vous voir nues avant la fin de cette nuit.

Je répondis en un haussement de sourcils provocateur alors qu'il essayait de ne pas perdre le fil de la partie. J'espérais bien que la punition serait à la hauteur.

Une heure plus tard, nous avions réussi à sortir Alice du jeu. Elle avait eu le choix entre enlever son avant dernier vêtement à savoir, son tee-shirt ou sa culotte. Malicieuse comme elle l'était elle avait opté pour son shorty. Jasper déglutissant alors très fort, s'était approché d'elle, lui avait murmuré à l'oreille quelque chose que nous ne pouvions entendre, mais dont j'imaginai très bien la teneur. Elle lui avait alors pris la main et ils s'étaient éclipsés en rigolant vers l'étage.

Il ne restait plus que l'objet de mes désirs et moi-même. La bataille pouvait alors réellement commencer.

De cette heure je n'étais pourtant pas sorti indemne. Je me retrouvais avec sur le dos seulement mon haut et mon shorty. Nous étions à égalité, Edward ne portant plus que son jean et ce qu'il avait dessous.

Mes yeux se posèrent instinctivement sur son torse. Et quel torse ! Ses muscles étaient majestueusement dessinés, j'imaginai très bien mes doigts tracer le contour de sa parfaite musculature, suivis de ma langue. Je dus me mettre à rougir, puisqu'un raclement de gorge me sortit de ma rêverie.

- J'imagine que tu aimes ce que tu vois pour prendre une teinte aussi jolie ? souffla t-il de façon extrêmement sexy.

Qu'est-ce-qui n'était de toute façon pas hot chez cet homme ? Rien.

- Mmmm, arrivais-je à geindre, je m'imaginai ce que je pourrais faire avec un torse aussi parfait.

**POV Edward**

Cette fille voulait ma mort.

Elle m'avait susurré cette dernière phrase, sans hésitation, sûre d'elle et en continuant de jouer sensuellement avec sa paille.

Si elle pensait à ce qu'elle voulait faire de moi, je n'étais pas en reste, en réalisant ce qu'elle pourrait me faire avec sa bouche.

Elle ne m'avait encore pas touché, si ce n'est cette légère sensation le long de ma jambe, que j'étais déjà dur pour elle. Si je n'avais pas été aussi joueur, j'aurai pu arrêter la partie à ce moment, en me jetant sur elle de suite et lui donner ce que nous voulions assurément tous les deux.

Mais c'était mal me connaître. Je voulais l'avoir à la loyale, je voulais continuer à me faire désirer, je voulais qu'elle se fasse désirer encore et encore. Ce jeu du chat et de la souris était de loin bien plus excitant que de la faire mienne maintenant. Elle glissa ses doigts le long de l'encolure de petit haut. Je pouvais admirer la pointe de ses seins se dresser à travers le tissu. Je commençais sérieusement à me sentir à l'étroit dans ce foutu jean. Et ça tombait plutôt bien parce que je venais de perdre une nouvelle partie. Je me redressais donc et fis glisser le tissu le long de mes jambes en laissant apparaître mon érection plus qu'évidente. Elle haussa de nouveau un sourcil en se mordillant la lèvre. Elle n'avait rien perdu du spectacle. Je pris appui sur la table, de façon à me retrouver un peu plus près d'elle.

- Et maintenant ?

J'étais tellement tendu que j'avais du mal à articuler. Je ne savais pas si j'aurais la force de mener à bien cette partie finalement. J'avais un autre jeu bien plus stimulant en tête.

Elle s'était elle aussi redressée et avait pris la même position que moi. Elle se plaça face à moi alors que sa poitrine effleurait mes bras posés sur la table.

- Et maintenant Edward ?

Tout était une histoire de maitrîse. Elle voulait que je craque le premier… J'avais beaucoup de mal à garder le contrôle de mon corps, mais l'avoir en mon pouvoir était un challenge bien plus excitant. J'attrapais un glaçon qui restait dans l'un des mojitos pour le faire glisser le long de sa gorge avant de remonter jusqu'à son menton. Je refis le dessin de sa bouche alors que je pouvais voir s'assombrir son regard. Je me penchais sur ses lèvres pour goûter au sillon humide que je venais de tracer et là tout dérapa.

**POV Bella**

La sensation de ses douces lèvres sur les miennes fit voler en éclat le peu de self control que j'avais encore. Ma langue partit aussitôt à la découverte de la sienne, s'insinuant sans aucune retenue dans sa bouche. Il m'attira à lui tout en poussant la table de poker, seul obstacle entre nos deux corps, de coté. Je me pressai contre lui, frôlant de ma cuisse la bosse de son entre jambe. Mes mains s'agrippèrent à ses cheveux alors que celles d'Edward passèrent sous mon débardeur pour caresser la peau de mon dos.

Soudain il resserra sa prise sur ma taille et me souleva pour me déposer sur la table de billard derrière lui. Je m'assis au bord de cette dernière et écartai les jambes pour qu'il puisse se glisser entres elles. Sa virilité tendue vint frotter mon intimité en feu et nous pûmes réfréner nos gémissements

Ses lèvres quittèrent les miennes, partant à la découverte de mon cou alors qu'il m'ôtait mon top. Ses doigts frôlèrent mes seins gonflés de désir et un râle de bonheur sortit de ma bouche.

Mes mains parcouraient son torse, traçant les lignes de ses muscles si bien dessinés. Les siennes avaient laissé place à sa bouche, sa langue. Il faisait subir une torture incandescente à ma poitrine. Le feu se propageait partout dans mon être. Ma respiration devint erratique, mon pouls s'accéléra, mes gestes se transformèrent en mouvements incontrôlables mais totalement voulus.

Je jouai avec l'élastique de son boxer, tirant dessus puis le laissant claquer contre sa peau. Il se frotta alors contre moi, augmentant la friction de nos deux sexes. Sa bouche délaissa mes seins pour rejoindre mon oreille où il me murmura d'une voix cassée par l'envie :

- Arrête de jouer Isabella, prends-moi.

Je plongeai alors ma main dans son sous-vêtement et caressai son désir. Je le senti se gonfler encore plus qu'il ne l'était. Sa bouche s'écrasa sur mes lèvres et nos gémissements se mêlèrent créant un seul et unique son.

Il prit mon visage en coupe dans ses mains. Ce geste me fit me cambrer. J'avais l'impression de lui appartenir, d'être sienne.

**POV Edward**

Sa caresse était un doux supplice. Je me retenais de ne pas la prendre sur le champ, là au milieu de la table de billard. Toute la soirée n'avait été qu'un jeu, un horrible jeu de tentation et maintenant que nous étions enfin à nous adonner aux joies de l'amour, je devais me retenir. Je devais en profiter.

Je continuai donc de l'embrasser, de lécher son corps, sa bouche. Sa peau était douce, fraîche, sucrée. Sa poitrine m'était offerte, tendue par le plaisir et j'aimai les gémissements qui sortaient de sa gorge lorsque je leur infligeai mes caresses.

Sa main se fit plus entreprenante, plus vorace, ses va et vient plus rapides. Je devais l'arrêter au risque de ne pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps. J'enlevais alors sa main de mon membre et la fis s'allonger sur le tapis vert. J'entrepris ensuite de descendre la dernière barrière qu'il lui restait pour être nue. Je fis rouler son shorty sur ses cuisses le faisant descendre le long des ses tibias puis l'ôtant complètement. Dans un réflexe de pur plaisir je la vis écarter ses jambes, m'offrant une vue irréelle sur sa féminité. Je vins me placer entre ses jambes pour me frotter tout contre elle dans un va et vient à la fois délicieux et frustrant. J'emprisonnais ses deux bras au-dessus de sa tête en la dévorant du regard. Elle me fixait avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, se mordillant la lèvre d'une façon des plus suggestives. Son regard était brillant d'excitation, fascinant et envoûtant.

- Et maintenant Isabella, repris-je en répétant mon mouvement.

Elle gémit violemment tout en se cambrant. J'emprisonnais ses mains au-dessus de sa tête en goûtant ses lèvres. Je fis glisser mes doigts le long de son corps, entre nous deux, pour atteindre le cœur même de son désir, brûlant d'impatience pour moi. Cette sensation nous arracha un nouveau gémissement.

- Est-ce que je n'ai pas entre mes doigts le jeu le plus excitant ?

J'augmentais le mouvement de mes doigts en elle.

- Est-ce que tu penses encore pouvoir bluffer face à une main pareille… lui susurrai-je en mordillant son lobe.

Elle ondulait de plaisir sous moi, totalement hors de contrôle, ne suivant que les inflexions que je lui imposais, laissant son corps crier le plaisir qu'il ressentait.

- Laisse-toi aller pour moi, dis-mon prénom, à haute voix, dis-le…

Je glissai sans préavis deux doigts en elle et elle gémit fortement alors que son corps convulsé de plaisir.

- Oh mon dieu !!! Edw… Edwaaaaard !!!!

Mes mains relâchèrent l'emprise sur ses poignets et la laissai reprendre ses esprits, souriant fièrement contre ses lèvres. Haletante, elle passa ses doigts tremblants dans mes cheveux et les caressa.

- Je pense qu'on peut dire que j'ai gagné la partie ce soir, murmurai-je tout près de son oreille.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot Cullen.

Mes yeux rencontrèrent les siens et je vis une lueur de défit les traverser alors qu'elle me poussait en arrière de se bras frêles. Elle sauta sur ses jambes et pressa sa main sur mon torse pour me faire reculer. Je butais contre la banquette en cuir derrière moi et m'y laissai tomber. Elle s'approcha de moi telle une féline.

Elle se pencha vers moi, m'offrant une vue imprenable sur ses magnifiques seins et empoigna durement ma virilité gorgé de plaisir, m'arrachant un grognement.

- On va voir qui a le meilleur jeu en main cette fois-ci Edward, dit-elle en haussant un sourcil provocateur.

**POV Bella**

Certes jamais je n'avais été si haut dans mon plaisir en si peu de temps. Assurément il était l'amant le plus incroyable que j'ai pu avoir, mais j'allais lui montrer que la partie, c'était moi qui l'avais menée depuis le début. Et pour cela, il se pâmerait de plaisir. C'est lui qui hurlerait mon nom le plus fort.

Je fis courir, dans un léger frôlement, le bout de mes doigts le long de sa longueur. Je traçais des sillons du haut vers le bas et inversement, terminant par dessiner des cercles sur la douceur de son extrémité.

Je l'entendais gémir, haleter, son torse se soulevait dans le plaisir et ne le touchant certainement pas assez fort à son goût, il poussait sa virilité dans ma main, pour sentir un contact plus puissant.

La douce torture que je lui infligeai était aussi devenue mon fardeau. Je voulais le faire se languir de bien être, mais le problème c'est qu'il en était de même pour moi.

Alors que mes mains encerclaient maintenant sa virilité entière, faisant des va et vient tout le long, je sentis ma bouche désireuse de la prendre en elle. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas plonger dans les abysses de ma volonté.

Malheureusement, je n'étais plus maître de mon jeu, ma résolution à gagner cette partie, fit place à mon envie fulgurante de le sentir en moi.

Je rapprochais alors mon visage de sa puissance virile et la léchais. Ma langue s'amusant de sa dureté, de sa douceur, de son goût. Je jouai avec sa virilité comme j'avais joué avec la paille de mon mojito. Mais oh combien, c'était plus agréable maintenant. Il attrapa mon visage pour me forcer à remonter et quitter mon occupation. Nous nous dévorions du regard tout en nous défiant. Je me mordillais furieusement les lèvres. Il ne se laisserait pas aller totalement, il voulait garder le contrôle et j'aimais sentir cette puissance dominatrice émaner de lui. Nous étions face à face haletants, il me forçait à reculer à nouveau jusqu'à la table de billard. Il attrapa mes fesses pour me serrer contre lui et me titiller à nouveau. Sa tête dans mon cou, courrait sur la naissance de mes seins dans un souffle chaud.

- Viens par là… Je veux être en toi… Je veux jouir en toi…

J'envoyais les mains en arrière pour faire voler les boules et fis rouler une queue juste à côté de moi. Je détournais les yeux vers l'objet tant explicite. Alors que ma main courait de tout son long sur le bois dur, je rivais mes yeux dans les yeux. Ses pupilles aux reflets d'onyx happaient les miennes alors qu'il rentrait puissamment en moi dans un cri de jouissance commun. Il avait enfin lâché prise. Nous étions enfin l'un en l'autre dans un mouvement de rein harmonieux et intense.

Il se mouvait en moi tout d'abord lentement puis plus ardemment, m'arrachant des gémissements et des cris à chacun de ses coups de reins. Ses mains jouaient avec mes seins, torturant mes tétons dressés de plaisir pour lui. Mes hanches accompagnaient chacun de ses mouvements, approfondissant sa venue en moi.

Il jura lorsque mes jambes encerclèrent sa taille en mouvement, le retenant prisonnier. Je me redressai subitement, le poussant de ma main, bien déterminée à prendre le pouvoir et à gagner la bataille.

- Le jeu n'est pas encore fini Cullen.

- Annonce-toi perdante Isabella, tu ne pourras jamais me suivre, murmura-t-il près de mon oreille.

- Tss, tss Cullen, _je_ relance et _tu_ te couches.

Il grogna de plaisir et plaqua ses lèvres contre les miennes, sa langue s'attaqua à la mienne, essayant de gagner la bataille qu'elles se livraient. Etant une parfaite bluffeuse, je le laissai croire qu'il avait le dessus, enfin le temps que dura notre baiser passionné.

Puis je m'écartai de lui. Appuyant mes mains sur ses épaules, je le fis se coucher sans avoir besoin de le prier.

Allongé sur la table de billard, il était totalement à ma merci. Je pouvais faire de lui ce que je voulais. Mes genoux de chaque côté de ses hanches, mon intimité frôlant sa virilité, je commençais un doux massage de son torse. Mes yeux rivés dans les siens, je pouvais y lire de l'impatience, du désir et une envie irrépressible de me posséder.

Je frottais ma féminité contre son sexe tendu, poussant le vice du désir à laissai ses abdominaux pour prendre mes seins dans mes mains et les caresser. Je voulais qu'il s'avoue vaincu et je devais pour ça le rendre fou. Mes doigts parcoururent mon propre corps comme ils l'avaient fait avec le siens. Ses yeux s'obscurcissent et un râle incompréhensible sortit du plus profond de sa gorge. Il était en train de se rendre.

- Très… bien… Isabella, tu as gagné. Je me couche.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus. Je le pris en moi en un seul mouvement. Me faisant crier de plaisir. Nous avions fini de jouer cette fois-ci et nous nous laissions enfin submerger par notre plaisir, uniquement guidés par les ondulations de nos corps. L'attente n'avais fait que décupler la tension qu'il régnait entre nous et cette union tant attendue nous surprit par son intensité.

**POV Edward**

Elle était encore sur moi et imposait son rythme à notre jouissance mutuelle. Nous étions finalement pris à notre propre jeu. Je croisais son regard au moment où j'avais capitulé. J'avais baissé les armes, tout comme elle et par cette brèche je l'avais laissée toucher une partie de moi, cette partie infime que l'on tente toujours de préserver. J'étais totalement à nu devant elle dans un moment d'égarement des sens qui avait troublé mon esprit et mon âme. Ses magnifiques prunelles chocolat se voilaient de plus en plus. J'attrapais son visage pour l'embrasser violemment et la serrer contre moi. L'un contre l'autre, emportés par ce qu'il venait de se passer nous perdîmes pied ensemble, oubliant la réalité qui nous entourant. Nous étions dans une bulle hors du temps, n'écoutant que le langage de nos émotions et de nos sensations. Son visage pendant l'orgasme était sans doute la plus belle des images. Je réalisais soudain que je venais de lui faire l'amour…

Sans un mot, nous avons regagné la banquette, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette aventure qui avait commencé comme un jeu, du sexe torride avait finalement pris une autre tournure. Je la regardais s'endormir, en dégageant une mèche de cheveux. Dans un soupir, je la ramenais plus près avant de plonger dans un sommeil apaisé. Demain est un autre jour, nous aurons tout le temps de parler…

**POV Bella**

Je finis par me réveiller, deux bras autour de moi. J'avais toutes les peines du monde à me dégager. Je venais de faire l'erreur la plus monumentale de toute mon existence. Dans moins de 7 heures, j'étais censée aller récupérer mon petit-ami à l'aéroport. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis six mois et la veille de nos retrouvailles il avait fallu que je craque. En même temps, il y a longtemps que je ne m'étaissentie aussi vivante. Je ne regrettais absolument rien. Mais cette parenthèse devait en rester une. Je scrutais le visage apaisé de mon amant. Je mourrais d'envie d'en redessiner les contours du bout des doigts… Je me dégageais doucement, de façon à ne pas le réveiller. Je ramassais rapidement mes vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Je me retournais une dernière fois alors qu'Edward se retourna sur la banquette et pris la fuite le cœur serré.

* * *

Voilà c'est fini _[Dri : Snifff]_. Alors reste-il des chats de vivants, des glaçons, de l'eau tout simplement ? _[Dri : Adieu banquise ! On t'aimait bien…] _Et qui va apprendre les règles du Poker ? Moi moi moi !!!!! On sait jamais lol !!!! _[Val : vue que j'ai toujours pas compris les règles (MDR) j'en connais une qui va perdre ses fringues direct !! Ed' si tu passes par là !] _._ [Dri : Mouai… A d'autres ! Comme si c'était pas voulu que tu finisses toute nue pour Ed tien !]_Oui c'est clair Val !!!! On te connait trop !!! Dri. a raison tu fais exprès de pas retenir les règles pour perdre !!!

Alors dites nous tout. Vous avez aimé, détesté ? On veut tout savoir. _[Dri :Reviews… reviews… reviews…]_

Par contre y aura pas de suite c'est sûr, c'est dommage mais l'écriture à 6 mains sur une fic c'est tout simplement pas gérable. Et puis rester dans le flou, ben ça fait espérer plein de choses. _[Val : c'est trop triste dit comme ça…snif….]_Ben oui mais c'était le but du concours Val, et comme il dirait « c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette !!! » On a qu'à se dire qu'ils se retrouvent pour une autre partie hein !!!

Sinon vous pouvez le retrouver sur chacun de nos profils et ça serait sympa de laisser une petite review à chacune de nous. _[Dri : Zivouplait les girls (ça sert à rien de rêver, y'a pas de guys qui passe part là *sniff*)]_

Merci de nous avoir lu !!!! _[Dri : Thank you girls !!!!]_

_[Dri : Euh, si vous le permettez les poulettes, je rajouterai juste quelque chose. Nous dédions ce petit OS à nos TPA d'amour. On vous adore les filles !!!!!!] [Val : oh yes ! C'est pour toutes nos chouquettes en sucre bien citronnées!!] _Oh oui un énorme bisou à nos TPA girls et les filles s'il vous plait pensez à Ernest le pauvre !!!!


End file.
